forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly ForceCast: February 1, 2008
Birthdays *Jason and Pete wish a happy birthday to Christian Simpson, Warwick Davis, Trisha Noble, and several ForceCast listeners. They also wish a happy belated birthday to John Scolari. *Because of Tricia Noble's birthday, Jason and Pete discuss the horrible deleted scenes from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Billy Dee Quote of the Week *Billy Dee Williams appeared as Pastor Dan on a That '70s Show ''episode entitled "Baby Don't You Do It" (Season 6 Episode 14). His scene is with characters Eric and Donna. '''Donna': We have some little issues. For example, Eric sometimes likes to talk too much about Star Wars. Pastor Dan: I understand. Donna: You do? See, this is great. Pastor Dan: Yeah, Star Wars is the greatest movie of all time. It's hard not to talk about Star Wars. Eric: Wow! This is great! Donna: Oh, oh no. Eric: I can't believe you've seen Star Wars. Pastor Dan: Well, I like to stay current with pop culture so I can connect with the youth I counsel. Donna: Sometimes I feel like we're racing toward this wedding, and we're not even enjoying it as much as we could. Pastor Dan: Hmm, I see. Like in Star Wars. When Luke, much like the two of you, wasn't the pilot of his own future. But he was a great pilot. He used to bullseye womprats... Eric and Pastor Dan: ...in his T-16 back home! Eric: I should be marrying you. News *Hayden Blackman discusses The Force Unleashed ''at a recent press conference. *''The Force Unleashed will take place between Episode III and Episode IV. *The planet Felucia will be featured in the game. *The game will feature Force-sensitive enemies. Jedi Shaak Ti will be training these force sensitive natives and monsters. *The game will feature unique content for each game platform. *The Wii version of the game will contain five additional levels. *George Lucas was adamant that The Force Unleashed ''developers create new characters for the game. *The game's Secret Apprentice character will have multiple action figures. *''The Force Unleashed ''will be part of the official ''Star Wars ''canon. *CNN.com aired a story about what it's like to be married to a ''Star Wars fanatic, featuring a man with a 6,000 piece collection. When the couple in the story appeared on Dr. Phil, Dr. Phil said he liked the man's stormtrooper armor. *EW.com names Lando Calrissian the 17th Most Heavenly Body from Science Fiction. *Cinematical.com has a mashup video that mixes James Earl Jones's dialogue from Star Wars ''and ''Coming to America. *StaWars.com announces it will unveil a new line of toys from the Clone Wars television series, including a new figure of Ahsoka, at the upcoming Toyfair events. *Jason and Pete discuss Ahsoka and how she will fit into the Star Wars ''storyline. *The UK magazine ''SciFi Now has launched a Star Wars vs. Star Trek Poll. *Jason and Pete discuss the new Star Trek movie and how they believe it will be a pivotal moment for the Star Trek ''franchise, how ''Star Wars ''appeals to children more than ''Star Trek, and how the'' Star Trek franchise suffers from too much deviation from the main characters and their storylines. *The official ''Star Wars blog announces that FoxStudioArt.com is selling original sketches from the Family Guy: Blue Harvest. Collectibles *Jason and Pete discuss Previews Magazine's ''coverage of the figures from the Wave 3 30th Anniversary Collection. *Jason and Pete discuss the rumor lists from the Rebelscum forums featuring information on the future releases of figures from the Evolution and Legacy Series, new vehicles, new battle packs, and new comic packs. The Outrageous Unthinkable Story of the Week *Jason and Pete play a YouTube clip from Christopher Lee's appearance in Rhapsody of Fire's "The Magic of the Wizard's Dream" video. *They also play clips of Christopher Lee singing "The Impossible Dream," "Everything's Going My Way," and "My Way." *NASA's Spirit Rover snaps a photo of a man on Mars who looks like a Tusken Raider. It is only the shadow of a rock. Listener Feedback *Jason in Texas emails in to share his most memorable ''Star Wars ''moments from 2007. *A caller shares his thoughts on the Jedi church, mentions the Bill Moyers interview of George Lucas in which George discusses the Force, religion and God, and discusses sports fanaticism. *Jason shares his view that moving out of your comfort zone and pushing yourself is the main philosophy behind ''Star Wars. *Jason and Pete discuss Joseph Campbell. *Nate emails in to share his thought on people making fun of Star Wars ''fans. *Jason and Pete discuss that ''Star Wars fans are easily made fun of because they are so vocal and because the medium the fans enjoy is characterized as "different." Notes and Trivia *Jason and Pete discuss the Family Guy: Blue Harvest ''DVD extras. Pete compares George's hair to Walter Donovan's in ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, in the scene where Walter ages rapidly. *''Star Wars'' artist Tommy Lee Edwards is raising money for the Pediatric Brain Tumor Foundation through the 2008 Ride for Kids charity event. People who donate over $30 on his blog will receive a limited edition lithograph featuring biker scouts. Sponsor *OfficialPix.com Category:The Weekly ForceCast Episodes